


第十二章

by GreenJelly



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly/pseuds/GreenJelly





	第十二章

第十二章

这是赵柏走过的最漫长的一段路。

从街口到家，从距离上看不过短短几十米而已。但怀里的人似是舍不得他离开似的，用柔软糯甜两片薄唇勾着他的魂。

喝醉了，绝对是喝醉了。赵柏想，以后可真不能让他乱喝酒。

赵柏半扯半推地把缠在他身上的小醉鬼带回了家门口，抵在门上，居高临下地把对方圈在防盗门和自己的胸膛之间，看着简杨被吻得双目失焦的样子，片刻，宠溺地笑笑。

他揉揉简杨的脑袋，低头，再次贴上那两片红润润的嘴唇。

手掌则抚上了简杨的腰，灵巧的手指悄悄撩开衣衫下摆，出其不意地在他滑腻的肌肤上狠狠摸了一把。

“别……”

简杨被他手上粗糙的茧子磨得一激灵，身子一颤，冰凉的指尖勾着赵柏的手指，企图让他把手拿开。

“怎么？”赵柏却摸得更加猖狂。他低低地一笑，语气中带着些调笑的意味，“撩了却不让摸，你是想自己爽完就跑？”

“不是……”简杨眸子聚焦在赵柏的脸上，眨了眨眼睛，墨眸闪了闪，“别在外面……”

说罢，便别过头咬着嘴唇，似是在做出某个艰难的决定，半晌，才以近乎轻不可闻的声音道：“去卧室，我给你睡。”

一瞬间赵柏甚至以为自己幻听了。

简杨在向他求欢——这个认知让赵柏不可抑制地兴奋了起来。他在面前人白皙的颈子上啃了一口，手掌下移，带有侵犯意味地隔着布料揉捏着简杨的饱满的臀部。

怀里的人被他刺激得忍不住低喘一声。

刹那间自制力彻底崩塌。赵柏眸子一黯，右手臂圈住简杨的腰，左手以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出钥匙开了防盗门。未等简杨反应过来，就拖着他踹开了卧室门。

“等……”简杨稍一用力，挣脱了身旁这匹饿狼的禁锢，但身体却跌倒在了床上，“你等等……”

赵柏舔了舔嘴唇，用目光先把床上的人奸了个透彻。昏黄的灯光下，米色的床单把美人瓷白的肌肤衬得异常细腻，淡淡的红晕缀在双颊，红肿水润的唇瓣一张一合，吐出欲拒还迎的话语。

墨眸中却只映出了赵柏一个人的影子。

赵柏深呼吸一口。下身已经硬得发胀，闭上眼睛都是简杨在他身下辗转呻吟的样子。他迫切地想要让脑袋里所有的黄色片段都变成现实，但他不能显得过于急躁。

他要让简杨在第一次和他做爱的时候，就迷恋上他所给予的快感和高潮，从此永远沉溺在他的温柔怀抱里。

赵柏一步步地靠近床边，不紧不慢。

简杨似是被他突然温和下来的节奏搞得有些不知所措，下意识地撑着手臂，眨着眼睛向后挪了几厘米。

倏地，裸露的脚踝被一只有力的手所紧紧抓住。

简杨咽了咽口水，抬起眸子望了一眼正向自己压过来的人。

漆黑的双眸里酝酿着一场暴风雨。

简杨弯了弯膝盖，试图夺回小腿的主导权，但那只手却纹丝不动，甚至有越握越紧的倾向。

“别抗拒，会很舒服。”赵柏把简杨紧致的小腿揽进怀里，安慰性地吻了吻身下人的膝盖，手指摩挲着他圆润的踝部关节，然后在简杨止不住的颤抖中，毫不留情地欺身压上。

“等一下……”简杨蹙紧了眉头，用手掌胡乱推拒着赵柏的胸膛。

赵柏则温柔地笑笑，擒住胸前乱动着的双手，掐住手腕，一并按过简杨头顶。

颀长的身子完全暴露在眼前。简杨上身已受制于他，下身也被卡进双腿间的膝盖所顶住，全身都被赵柏所掌控，无法动弹。

现在简杨已是砧板上白花花的鱼肉，想跑也跑不掉了。

但赵柏却并不急于享用眼前的美味，而是低下头蹭蹭简杨的鼻尖，用黏着的声线问道：“勾了人还这么害怕，第一次？”

回应他的则是一记泛着水的眼刀。

赵柏轻哼一声，“啪”地拍了一下身下人的大腿根部，在简杨糅杂了惊讶、微怒与难耐的目光下，再次衔住了他的唇瓣。

赵柏把那两片唇吮吸得柔润粉嫩，手指撩起简杨的衬衫下摆，指尖沿着腰侧滑到前胸。

舌尖抵住对方双唇间微微张开的一条缝，指腹划过对方衬衣下柔软的某一点。

“啊……”

唇舌长驱直入，赵柏略带侵略意味地撬开了简杨的口腔，又在他不自觉发出的轻喘声中，用两指轻轻揉捏着他胸前的红点。

简杨嘴里甜甜腻腻的，让人忍不住将其中每一个角落都细细品尝一遍。

他出门之前肯定偷吃棒棒糖了，赵柏想，这个从里甜到外的宝贝怎么这么勾人欲火。

正拼命向旁边缩的小舌被赵柏逮了个正着，他勾起简杨的舌尖，纠缠着与之津液交融。

简杨在他猛烈的进攻下全身都软了下来，手臂抵抗的力量也几乎全无，整个人软塌塌地躺在床上任人摆弄。

几回翻搅后，赵柏似是终于尽了兴，放过了简杨蜜糖一样的小嘴，转而下移，在白皙的颈子上吻了一下。

醉酒后的简杨身上飘着一股醇香，好似甘甜的露饮，令人欲罢不能，忍不住地想要拆吃入腹。

舌尖试探性地点了点喉结，身下人猛地颤了颤。赵柏低哑地笑了一声，稍稍用力吮吸着简杨小巧的喉结，手掌下滑到腰部，再伸进裤子里，揉上富有弹性的臀瓣。

简杨闷哼了一声，被迫抬起头承受赵柏的亲吻占有。赵柏带着枪茧的手在他身上游移，不断地点着火花，清晰而又猛烈的快感席卷着全身。他似是有些承受不住，上身微微弓起，下意识地想要并起腿收紧身子，却被身上人察觉，抢先一步顺着腿根掰开了大腿。

“唔……”

简杨皱了皱眉。完全受制于人的滋味并不好受，但他现在整个身子都在赵柏的禁锢下，只能继续打开身体任人侵犯。

赵柏细碎的啃咬落在怀里人精致的锁骨上。他松开简杨被掐出了两道印子的手腕，满意地看着他的宝贝顺从地把手臂搭在了他的肩上。他嘴上一用力，吮出了几片红肿的痕迹。

埋在简杨腿根的软肉之间的手被悄悄地抽了出来，转而搭在裤带上，随后赵柏向下一扒，就把床上人下身的最后一层遮盖物给脱了下来。

修长的双腿裸露着呈现在眼前。

微凉的空气让简杨稍微回了一点神，但他却没有再推拒身上人，而是自觉分开腿和赵柏缠在一起。彼此的温度通过肌肤交融。他环在对方脖颈上的手臂微微一弯，就把赵柏的脑袋勾到自己的颈窝里。

“嗯？宝贝？”

浓重的鼻音里溢满了情欲，热气喷洒在颈侧。

“床头柜……”简杨侧了侧头，顿了一下，难耐地低喘着，缓缓道，“给你的东西。”

赵柏的动作停下了。

床头柜？记得早上简杨出门之前说要送他什么东西来着。

不过被压在身下的人在这时候提起这件事，那么床头柜里是什么东西，赵柏大概能猜出个七八成。

于是他便不舍地吻了吻简杨已经被他吮得青青紫紫的颈子，起身，拉开了床头柜的抽屉。

不出意料，抽屉里是一盒冈本和一瓶KY.

床上人察觉到身上的桎梏松懈了下来，便绷起了腰收了收被强制按开的身子，下意识地向床另一边逃跑。

但这唯一的逃脱机会被瞬间碾碎。下一秒，赵柏就覆上了他的身躯，用有力的双腿夹住了他，膝盖抵在他大腿根部最柔嫩的地方。

简杨咬了咬嘴唇。

赵柏轻笑，选择性地无视了那盒未开封的套子，只把润滑剂拿在了手里。

然后他便挑挑眉，故意在简杨眼前，一圈一圈地拧开了盖子。

等待是最难熬的事情，而偏偏赵柏还似戏弄他似的，故意拖长了整个开瓶盖的过程。

翻滚着欲望的目光赤裸裸地盯着简杨，灼得他终于承受不住，合上眼睛别过了头。

“睁开。”赵柏语气温和，却带着一丝不容抗拒的意味，“看着我。”

冰凉粘稠的液体流到股间，臀缝是一片黏腻湿润。简杨试图合拢双腿，却只把身上人的腰夹得更紧。

“看着我，”赵柏掐过简杨的下颌，俯下身吻着他的耳垂，在他耳畔低语。

“看着爱你的人兼你爱的人是如何取悦你、爱抚你、进入你，与你交合至身心相融的。”

细密的吻落在脸颊上。

简杨眼睑低垂，薄唇微张，双唇间是炽热的喘息。

赵柏用指尖摩挲着臀瓣之间最最娇嫩的部分，几次浅浅地擦过紧闭着的小穴。每次被抚摸，穴口都会向里瑟缩一下，本能性地拒绝着外人的侵犯。

真是又稚嫩又羞涩，简直让人于心不忍，赵柏在心底笑了笑，想，不过，凡事总是要有第一次的。

赵柏把他从头到脚都吻了一遍，吻到白皙柔嫩的大腿内侧时，还恶意地抿了抿唇，在软肉上留下粉红色的斑斑点点。

隐蔽的爱欲被尽数发泄到眼前这具原本干净如处的躯体上。赵柏舔吻着身下人胸前两颗挺立的红色花蕊，舌尖在周围打了个圈，又热又粗的硬物抵在腿根，顶端摩擦着淡粉色的肌肤。

见简杨放松了身体，赵柏的指尖才滑到蜜穴的小口。他用指腹抚着穴口外的褶皱。

“可以吗？”声线低哑得似蛊惑处子的恶魔。

说罢便浅尝辄止地探进了一个指尖，轻轻地揉着边缘。

“嗯……”

简杨阖上眼睛，薄薄的唇瓣被咬出了血色。

赵柏会意，手指裹着润滑剂，开始缓缓进入高热的小穴内部。

穴内干涩而软糯，内壁蠕动着，吸吮着赵柏的手指。

赵柏边爱抚着身下人轻颤着的身子，边小心翼翼地向前推进。直到整个内腔都沾满了润滑和爱液，才用手指模仿着插入的动作，来回进出着。

手指加到两根。此次赵柏则开始刻意地轻轻碾磨内壁，直到简杨的喘息声徒然加剧，才将指尖抵在那一点反复按压。

“嗯……别……”身子难耐地扭动着，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉如电流般爬遍全身。简杨抓了抓床单，意图从陌生的快感中逃离。

赵柏见状，也不再折磨他。而是将手指抽离，俯身压制住简杨的挣扎，然后用双唇堵住了身下人的嘴。

灼热的硬物抵在了穴口，顺着臀缝来回摩擦。身下人的反抗像小猫乱抓一样，非但没有起到任何应有的作用，反而让赵柏下腹的欲火越烧越旺。

“套子……”身体被压制住，只得用话语来抵抗，“赵柏，戴套……”

名字被满灌着情欲的嗓音所唤出，赵柏有些头脑发热，腰向前一顶，似是要在冲动中破开穴口的阻挠，直接将硬物插进去。

“别……”简杨被顶得惊喘一声，“戴套！”

“呵，”理智回笼，赵柏放松了力道，冷笑一声，“宝贝，你从哪学来的这些？”

“小说里面写的，”简杨咽了咽口水，被赵柏到处乱摸的手掌搅得连连低喘，“不戴套的都是人渣。”

赵柏：“……”

赵柏现在很想亲切问候一下那本小说的作者，再顺带给向简杨推荐了色情文学的人送个顺丰快递，但现在显然没有那个闲工夫想这些没用的东西。

于是，他为了不变成他心爱的宝贝嘴里的“人渣”，毅然起身，到床头柜旁边拉开抽屉拿了套子。

这次简杨则没有再有逃跑的迹象，而是乖乖躺在床上，分开双腿等待赵柏回来。

黏稠热辣的视线凝在粉嫩的小穴口。赵柏现在很想将赤裸裸的欲望插入这个极致紧涩的温柔天堂里，在里面留下滚烫白浊的粘液，让床上人里里外外都沾满独属于他的烙印，从而完完全全地将这个勾人心弦的小宝贝据为己有。但他现在不能这么做。

不过没关系，赵柏轻笑，手指抚平套子的最后一圈弯折，想，以后的日子还长着呢。

等简杨被他伺候得服服帖帖，就会自己张开腿让他想射多少次就射多少次。

赵柏按住简杨的细腰，硬热再次贴上湿哒哒的臀瓣，而后眸子一黯，腰部猛然发力，将顶端送入了紧致的小穴。

插入的瞬间两人都喟叹了一声。床上人因疼痛而皱紧了眉，额头上是细密的汗珠，但简杨依旧是咬着牙，强忍着喉咙口的痛叫。

“放松。”铁臂禁锢着意欲乱动的腰肢，赵柏安抚性地吻着简杨湿润的眼睑，手上是温和的抚摸，而下身却是残忍的开拓与进攻。

紧致的甬道又湿又热，黏膜溢着蜜液，贪婪地绞住了入侵的硬物。被撑得泛起血色的小穴无力地吞吐着巨物。向里进入时害羞地推拒，而向外拔出时却又不舍地挽留。

简杨面色苍白，闭着眼睛承受着赵柏的欲望。他只觉得身体仿佛被一根灼硬粗大的物事一劈两半。而这物什并不知他的痛苦，还在以蚕食一切的攻势一寸一寸将他掠夺殆尽。

赵柏就在这缓慢的一进一出中将自己的硬热整根送入了那处令人迷恋的温柔乡。他最后贴了一下身下人的唇，随即便将虎口死死卡在简杨的胯部，在对方吃痛的抽气声中，开始了小幅度的抽插。

“唔嗯……”

简杨受了惊吓似的收缩了一下后穴。深埋在体内的硬物猝不及防被夹了一下，赵柏感觉仿佛有一股电流窜过大脑皮层，下身的硬热不受控制地又大了一圈。

伴随着的则是又一次深深的顶入，赵柏如一头发情期的狮子，毫不留情地狠狠插入又缓缓拔出，每一次都顶到最深处的软肉。被湿热的小穴包裹给了他极致的快感，而穴肉的吸附纠缠则给他带来了一次又一次无与伦比的欲潮。

想要更多。赵柏变换着各个角度对饱受蹂躏的甬道不断进攻。简杨清心寡欲的脸赵柏已经看过太多次。

——想看他淫荡地在自己身下求饶的样子，想看他只在自己一个人面前、只在这个隐秘的房间里展现的百样媚态。

赵柏舔了舔嘴唇。身下人软塌塌躺在了床上，意识模糊地不断低喘着，随着赵柏下身的动作而前后摇摆。眉头微蹙，墨眸像浸在了深潭里，脆弱无力地荡漾着水波。

嘴角勾了勾，赵柏把简杨的双腿再压开了几分，手指在白皙细腻的腰上掐出了几道印，但他只是怜惜地用指腹抚了抚，便再次桎梏住身下人扭动的腰肢。

硬热却不再执着于攻向最深处，转而稍稍放慢节奏，前端碾过赵柏方才用手指探到的，能让简杨舒服地呻吟出声的那一点。

“啊……”声调拔高，简杨慌忙捂住了嘴，湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着赵柏。

赵柏一笑，故意恶劣地在那一点磨来磨去，满意地看到了简杨通红的双颊与泛着水光的眸子。

“唔……啊……别……别碰那里……”

赵柏拨开了他的手臂，换个角度一插，正好顶在敏感点的中心。

简杨下唇被咬得失了血色。

赵柏用拇指掰开简杨的口腔，抽插的动作一直未停。

“叫出来。”他又一次狠狠顶入，命令道，“叫出来，宝贝。”

甜腻低沉的声线仿佛是要将对方引入地狱。

“我喜欢听。”

“哈啊……”

快感如潮水般冲击着全身，四肢百骸都在欢欣鼓舞，为水乳交融而献上礼赞。

白净的茎身颤抖着挺立，顶端渗出透明的爱液，在平坦的小腹上拖出一道银丝。床上人低低地呻吟着，臀瓣磨蹭着床单，似是在恳求身上人给予他一次解放。

但赵柏偏偏不给他，甚至钳住了他的双手，连自渎的机会也无情夺走。简杨不满地闷哼了一声，后穴用力缩了一下。

回应他的则是一记更加凶狠的插入。

两人无声对峙着。赵柏不让简杨舒服，简杨便也不让赵柏好过。蜜穴愈发灼热紧致，仿佛要逼得赵柏下一秒就缴械投降。

赵柏轻笑一声，咬上身下人的唇瓣，下身依旧在大幅度抽插着。

既然他喜欢狠一点的，赵柏想，那么我非常乐意奉陪。

终于，位于下面的人还是先软了腰。小穴配合着硬热吞吐，软肉黏在抽插着的硬物上，完美契合着赵柏的节奏。

下腹的热度愈积愈烈，即将攀上顶峰。囊袋打在微红的臀瓣上，“啪啪”的声响清晰地回荡在又小又暗的卧室里。赵柏舔舐着简杨白里透红的颈子，在爆发的一瞬间，狠狠咬了下去。

“啊——！”

简杨失声尖叫，茎身一抖，一股白浊的液体喷薄而出。与此同时，赵柏也在高温的小穴里释放出来。

简杨侧卧在床上，胸口剧烈起伏，喘息声磨着赵柏的耳膜。赵柏则贴了贴简杨的面颊，略带歉意地用舌头舔了舔他颈上的牙印，按着他的腰把依旧半硬着的物事退了出来。

床上人卸了力气，软软地瘫着，薄唇翕动着，小穴已在过度的折磨中变得红肿，堪堪合拢着，一副惹人怜惜又勾人进入的样子。

赵柏看得眼睛都热了，喉结上下动了动。他扯下已被灌得满满的套子，然后——

——撕开了另一只的包装袋。

第二天早上赵柏就体会到了什么叫做“醉酒一时爽，事后火葬场。”

他站在阳台上，在明媚的阳光里眺望远方，嘴里叼着烟却不敢点，只得用牙咬着滤嘴解馋。

天高云淡，飞鸟掠过穹顶。林立高楼间是瑟瑟凉风，吹得窗栏沙沙作响。

赵柏内心苍凉，独自感叹世态炎凉今非昔比人心不古拔屌无情。

昨晚还热情地夹着他的腰，磨着他的下身叫他再快点再用力点的人儿，一觉醒来就毫无征兆地直接把他踹下了床。

赵柏承认第一次做狠了是他的不对，也承认在帮人洗澡的时候突然把人按在洗手台上肏弄了半个多小时也是因为他没控制住自己，更对昨晚他借着酒劲疯了似的把他的心肝宝贝折腾到昏过去了这项罪行供认不讳。

但他无论如何也不能接受简杨醒来后见到他就跟见了魔鬼似的，第一反应不是主动送上一个黏黏糊糊的早安吻，而是对他进行了一顿毒打，外加赠送了一个飞得也就比子弹慢那么一点点的台灯。这让他有一种被当成了一个用完就扔的按摩棒似的不爽感。

——还是Lsize超持久全球限量款的那种。

不过简杨醒来以后那副样子，赵柏咂咂嘴，想道，还真让人难以把持住。

初夜后的简杨近乎虚脱，光是咳嗽和低烧就把他折磨得一句话都说不完整，刚费尽全身力气揍完罪魁祸首，就软软地躺回了床上，严严实实地裹上被子，一副把所有事物都拒之千里的样子。

于是赵柏也没有什么办法，床上的小祖宗他说不得也碰不得。他只能乖乖自行滚出卧室，逃到厨房准备熬粥。

想到熬粥，赵柏低头看了看手表，发现时间正好，便像模像样地把根本就没点着的烟往烟灰缸里一碾，洗洗手盛粥去了。

赵柏把刚出锅的热粥从一个碗倒到另一个碗里，过十几秒再倒回来，来回倒腾了几次。他亲自尝了一口，确定粥既不会烫到嘴，也不会冰肚子以后，才小心翼翼地端着粥，敲响了简杨卧室的门。

“杨杨，吃早饭了。”赵柏努力地让自己的声音听起来既温和又人畜无害，“我煮了粥，怕你饿着。病了就别不吃东西。”

事实上赵柏并不担心简杨会不给他开门。他有时间，也有耐心一直等到门开的那一刻。两人的单位那边他都请好了假，他打算用一整天的时间来陪着简杨。

毕竟男人床上可以渣，床下不能渣。没有什么能比安抚好初夜后身体不适的伴侣更重要的事情了。

事实证明没人会跟早饭过不去。赵柏只等了两分钟就等开了门，门后是面色苍白的简杨。

简杨瞪视着赵柏，一副剑拔弩张的样子，双唇却是潋滟的红。他只匆匆穿了一件衬衫，扣子还未扣好，小巧精致的锁骨上青青紫紫的痕迹无从遮掩，只得无力地展现在对方面前。下身则不着片缕，只依靠衬衫下摆勉勉强强地将腿间的大好风光遮住，修长白皙的双腿晃得人心痒痒。

赵柏舔了舔嘴唇，目光逐渐灼热起来。昨晚圆润的臀瓣又软又弹，一把摸下去，黏腻的热度就被尽数揉进了手心里。双臀之间是一条细细的沟壑，在衬衫白布遮掩下，颇有一丝欲拒还迎的诱惑感。

喉结上下一动。

“咣！”

防不胜防一个摔门，让赵柏鼻子差点撞门板上。这时他才发现手上的粥碗已经在不知不觉中被简杨拿走了，他轻声叹了口气，默默走回客厅。

以后可真得悠着点，赵柏叼了一根棒棒糖在嘴里，望了望天花板上的吊灯，想，不然隔一段时间就来这么一出，谁都受不住。

家里有个病号，赵柏也不敢出门遛弯，于是这个冬日里难得的日光耀眼的早晨，就被他用报纸和棒棒糖给打发了。等到时间差不多了，赵柏便放下了手里的东西，穿上大衣出门买菜。

中午就做清水豆腐和香菇炒豌豆，赵柏拎着两袋子青菜，边走回家边想，再熬一锅笋片萝卜汤，好好地给简杨补补。

毕竟把人折腾成这样，再不用好言好语好吃的哄哄，怕不是这辈子都别再想爬上简杨的床了。

再次到了家，赵柏把菜放进厨房，走到卧室门口。门却没有锁，只是虚掩着。他略微惊讶地推开了门，看到了正躺在床上熟睡的简杨，便放轻脚步走到床边，将手掌轻轻覆在床上人的额头上。

微凉的温度从手心传来。睡梦中的人似是察觉到了身边人的存在，动动脑袋蹭了蹭赵柏的手，梦呓了两声，便又睡去了。

心窝猝不及防被软软地戳了一下。赵柏俯下身，虔诚地在床上人的脸颊上落下一吻，目光中带着满溢的宠溺。

应该是退烧了，赵柏边拿起床头柜上的空碗边想，多睡一会就好了。

做饭对赵柏来说是再简单不过的事情。他蒸好饭，泡好豌豆，擦好萝卜，洗好笋片和香菇，便放下案板准备切菜。

这时他才想起菜刀已经被沈夫人收到碗柜下面的盒子里了。

于是他只得放下手里的东西，弯身，把手伸进柜子里摸盒子。碗柜最深处是漆黑一片，赵柏凭着记忆摸到了一个冷硬有棱角的东西，便按了一下锁扣，将盒子打开。

然而打开后却没有摸到意料中的木制刀柄，而是触碰到了一个圆柱形的、塑料质地的小瓶子。

赵柏一下子警醒起来，眉头微皱。他把这个可疑的小瓶子拿了出来，放在手里细细掂量。

果不其然，瓶子里是几个药片。但由于瓶身是暗色的，赵柏也无法分辨药片的颜色。

职业性地，赵柏试图把瓶盖拧开，以便更加仔细地对此未知药物进行研究，但不知为何，塑料盖子就好像是被焊在药瓶上似的，无论怎么拧都纹丝不动。

奇怪，赵柏念道，药放进打不开的瓶子里有什么意义？

所以他只能拿着瓶子捏来捏去，跟里面的药片干瞪眼。片刻，他也意识到了自己这种无意义的行为完全是在浪费时间，便只得把瓶子原封不动地放回盒子里。

先做饭吧。赵柏从旁边的盒子里拿出菜刀，起身，而就在他洗完刀刃准备切菜的时候，电话铃突兀地响了起来。

“喂，哪位？”赵柏手忙脚乱地接了电话。

“赵队，你今天没上班？”宋佳的声音从听筒里传来。

“没有，请假了，”赵柏道，“有事？”

“也没什么大事，本来就不该归市局管，他们想直接打发走，但是……”宋佳似乎有些犹豫，“哎呀，我也说不清楚，你过来一下吧，就几分钟。”


End file.
